1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to overhead rail-type material handling systems or apparatuses and more particularly to a suspension support for the rail of such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Overhead rail-type material handling apparatuses having the rail part thereof supported by ball and socket suspension devices, and the like, are known but such systems are typically not suitable for use in applications where overhead is extremely limited, for example, in a mine. Typical prior art overhead, rail-type material handling apparatus are shown in United States patents to William G. Wehr U.S. Pat. No. 2,156,827 and Karl A. Pamer U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,366.